1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card interface device comprising a housing having a switching function on a lid.
2. Related Art
It has been required that input and output of a card interface device or a control device thereof can be turned on or off in accordance with open or close of a lid thereof, thereby to prevent the apparatus from being damaged and to improve reliability thereof. In a structure where a card is inserted into, for example, an input/output terminal of an interface of a personal computer or a loading slot for a memory card of a portable terminal or a digital camera, it is necessary that operation should be carried out under the condition that the card is inserted therein and is completely into contact with the contact point of the device. If the contact is not perfect, the device and the card may be damaged or may not function properly.
A structure having a lid provided at a loading slot for a card has been considered to solve the problem mentioned above, thereby certifying the state of insertion of the card by opening or closing the lid and then making the device operate by turning on a switch of a power supply, etc. when the lid is closed. For instance, the lid is pivotally mounted on the loading slot of the housing accommodating an electronic circuit, and a cam connected to the turning axis of the lid turns on or off the switch located adjacent thereto.
However, the turning axis of the lid has to be very small and the cam also becomes small in this structure for a miniaturized device, so that the axis and the cam driving the switch may become strained and result in lack of durability. Furthermore, instability such as turning on or adversely turning off of the switch may take place when the lid is not completely closed. To avoid the trouble described above, a structure that makes switch operation assured by applying a reverse torque to the direction of opening or closing of the lid (it means the circulation in regular or reverse direction) bounded by a certain turning position has been expected.
The present invention is intended to overcome such inconvenience and to provide a card interface device that can comprise a housing with a lid ensuring high durability and accomplishing reliable switching operation at a low cost.